sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
John Krasinski
| birth_place = Boston, Massachusetts, U.S. | residence = Brooklyn, New York, U.S. | alma_mater = Brown University | occupation = | yearsactive = 2000–present | spouse = | children = 2 | relatives = | website = }} John Burke Krasinski John Krasinski Answers the Web's Most Searched Questions (WIRED, 2018). (born October 20, 1979) is an American actor, screenwriter, producer, and director. He is the recipient of a number of accolades, including two Primetime Emmy Award nominations and two Screen Actors Guild Awards. Time named him one of the 100 most influential people in the world in 2018. Educated in theatre arts at Brown University and the National Theater Institute, Krasinski played minor roles in movies and off-Broadway plays before he was cast in 2005 as Jim Halpert on the NBC sitcom The Office, a role for which he received critical acclaim. He also served as a producer and occasional director of the series throughout its nine-season run. His film credits include License to Wed (2007), Leatherheads (2008), Away We Go (2009), It's Complicated (2009), Something Borrowed (2011), Big Miracle (2012), Promised Land (2012), Aloha (2015), and 13 Hours: The Secret Soldiers of Benghazi (2016). Krasinski directed and starred in the drama Brief Interviews with Hideous Men (2009) and the comedy-drama film The Hollars (2016). In 2018, Krasinski co-wrote, directed, and starred in the critically acclaimed horror film A Quiet Place (2018). That year, he also produced and played the title character in the Amazon series Jack Ryan. In addition to acting in television series and films, Krasinski has performed voice-over work in both animated and documentary films and has established a production company, Sunday Night Productions, in 2013. Krasinski is married to English actress Emily Blunt, and they have two daughters together. Early life located in Providence, Rhode Island.]] Krasinski was born at St. Elizabeth's Hospital, in the Brighton neighborhood of Boston, to Mary Clare (née Doyle; born 1949), a nurse, and Ronald Krasinski (born 1946), an internist. His father is Polish-American and his mother is Irish-American. He and his two older brothers, Kevin (born 1972) and Paul (born 1975), were raised as Roman Catholics. He grew up in Newton, a suburb west of Boston. Krasinski made his stage debut as Daddy Warbucks in a sixth-grade school production of the musical Annie. Afterwards, he co-starred in a satirical play written and cast by his future The Office co-star B. J. Novak when they were high school seniors. Krasinski and Novak graduated from Newton South High School in 1997. Before entering college, Krasinski taught English as a foreign language in Costa Rica. From there, he went to Brown University, studying theatre arts under Lowry Marshall and John Emigh, and graduating in 2001 as a playwright with the honors thesis "Contents Under Pressure". During his time at Brown, he was a member of the sketch comedy group Out of Bounds. In college, he also helped coach youth basketball at the Gordon School in East Providence, Rhode Island. Then he attended the National Theater Institute in Waterford, Connecticut. Career Early 2000s: Career beginnings Besides training at the National Theater Institute, he also studied at the Royal Shakespeare Company in Stratford-upon-Avon, England, and The Actors Center in New York City. After graduating from Brown University, Krasinski went to New York City to pursue acting, appearing in commercials and guest-starring on television shows, as well as doing readings of off-Broadway plays while working as a waiter. He starred in the play What the Eunuch Saw, which was written and directed by his former college classmates Emily O'Dell and Isaac Robert Hurwitz. In 2000, Krasinski interned as a scriptwriter on the show Late Night with Conan O'Brien. 2005–2009: Breakthrough with The Office and directorial debut Krasinski's breakthrough came when he was cast in 2004 in the NBC sitcom ''The Office'', a remake of the successful British TV series. In the series, a mockumentary about life at a mid-sized paper supply company, he played the role of Jim Halpert, an intelligent and mild-mannered sales representative and, in later seasons, co-manager of the paper distribution company Dunder Mifflin in Scranton, Pennsylvania.The Office Season 4 DVD – Writers' Q&A Krasinski and Jenna Fischer's characters also served as the central love interests of the series. To prepare for his role, Krasinski visited Scranton for research and interviewed employees at actual paper companies. He also shot the footage of Scranton used in the opening credits. He appeared in every episode of the series and also directed several including "Sabre". For his work in the series (2005–2013), Krasinski earned approximately US$100,000 per episode of the third season of The Office, four times his salary for the previous two seasons. In 2006, Krasinski co-starred in Jason Carvey's independently produced, direct-to-DVD heist comedy A New Wave with Andrew Keegan and Lacey Chabert. In 2007, he co-starred with Anna Faris and Danny Masterson as Brevin in Gregg Araki's independent stoner comedy Smiley Face (2007). Reviews were largely positive for the film. Later that year, he starred in the romantic comedy License to Wed (2007) with Mandy Moore and Robin Williams. Despite negative critical reception of the film, it emerged as a commercial success. Krasinski guest-starred in a number of television series including Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Without a Trace, Ed,Biography from the NBC website American Dad! and CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. He also co-starred in films including Kinsey, Duane Hopwood, Jarhead, The Holiday and Shrek the Third, For Your Consideration and Dreamgirls. In 2008, Krasinski appeared alongside Renée Zellweger and George Clooney in the latter's directorial venture Leatherheads (2008), a period comedy about the early years of professional American football. He portrayed Carter "the Bullet" Rutherford, Princeton University's college football star and a decorated hero of the First World War. MTV.com praised his acting, describing him as "an actor who's able to project both boyish warmth and intellectual concern" while also stating that he "manages the considerable feat of holding the screen opposite Clooney without melting in the heat of his trademark movie-star mega-wattage." In 2009, Krasinski made his directorial debut in the comedy-drama film Brief Interviews with Hideous Men. He wrote the screenplay for the film based on David Foster Wallace's collection of short stories, played a minor role in it and also served as producer. The film premiered on January 19, 2009 at the Sundance Film Festival and was nominated for the Grand Jury Prize and received mostly positive reviews.https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/brief_interviews_with_hideous_men/ from Rotten Tomato Film critic A.O. Scott wrote that "though this experiment doesn't quite succeed, there's enough intelligence and insight in this movie to make it worth the attempt" while Elizabeth Weitzman from New York Daily News felt that "Krasinski deserves credit for having the ambition to adapt material as difficult as David Foster Wallace's short stories." The same year, he starred in the comedy-drama Away We Go with Maya Rudolph, directed by Sam Mendes.Krasinski, Rudolph join Mendes film from Variety It follows a couple searching North America for the perfect community in which to settle down and start a family. The film received positive reviews from critics. In his review, Michael Rechtshaffen from The Hollywood Reporter, said "terrific performances make this tender if slight little film worth the trip". His third 2009 role was in Nancy Meyers' romantic comedy It's Complicated as part of an ensemble cast that included Meryl Streep, Steve Martin, Lake Bell and Alec Baldwin .Krasinski joins Universal comedy from Variety (February 10, 2009) The film was a box office success, grossing over $219 million worldwide. He won the National Board of Review of Motion Pictures Awards for Best Ensemble Cast for the film. 2011–2017: Further feature film and television work In 2011, Krasinski co-starred with Ginnifer Goodwin, Kate Hudson and Colin Egglesfield in the romantic comedy Something Borrowed, based on Emily Giffin's novel of the same name. Despite the film receiving negative reviews, his performance was widely praised."Something Borrowed Movie Reviews". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved May 17, 2011.preetha's performance seem to enlighten the scene despite her small role. Krasinski was also one of the top candidates to play the role of Steve Rogers/Captain America in the superhero film Captain America: The First Avenger (2011). Krasinski then starred with Drew Barrymore in the drama Big Miracle (2012), which covers Operation Breakthrough, the 1988 international effort to rescue gray whales from being trapped in ice near Point Barrow, Alaska. The film saw him play Adam Carlson, a news reporter . The same year, Krasinski starred in Ry Russo-Young's independent drama Nobody Walks with Olivia Thirlby and Rosemarie DeWitt. In the film, Krasinski plays Peter, a sound-designer, husband and father of two who starts developing romantic feelings for a young artist while collaborating on her first art film. His performance was praised by critics. Peter Debruge of Variety wrote: "Krasinski is such an appealing actor that his likability serves to complicate Peter's behavior in interesting ways." Nobody Walks premiered in Competition at the 2012 Sundance Film Festival and won a special Jury Prize. Next, Krasinski starred in, co-produced and co-wrote the screenplay for the drama Promised Land with Matt Damon based on a story by Dave Eggers that released on December 28, 2012. The film follows two corporate salespeople who visit a rural town in an attempt to buy drilling rights from the local residents and was directed by Gus Van Sant. Krasinski came up with the film's premise and developed the idea with Eggers. They later pitched the idea to Damon. It received Special Mention Award at the 63rd Berlin International Film Festival in February 2013. He also narrated the documentary television series Head Games (2012) on the Discovery Channel. In 2013, Krasinski founded the production company Sunday Night production with Allyson Seeger. The company has an overall deal with Twentieth Century Fox Television. Under the banner, Krasinski and Seeger along with Stephen Merchant, became executive producers of the live-action/animated sitcom Dream Corp, LLC created by Daniel Stessen on Adult Swim. Lost star Jon Gries co-starred. Krasinski along with Merchant are also executive producers of the musical reality competition television series Lip Sync Battle which debuted on the American cable network Spike, on Thursday April 2, 2015. The show is a spin-off of a bit first introduced on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon. Merchant, Krasinski and Krasinski's wife, Emily Blunt, were brainstorming ideas for Krasinski's upcoming appearance on Late Night when the idea took shape. Jimmy Fallon then developed it into a recurring segment on his show. The show proved to be a major success for Spike; its series premiere was the highest-rated non-scripted premiere in Spike's history. In July 2016, the show received a Primetime Emmy Award nomination in the Outstanding Structured Reality Program category. In 2014, Krasinski collaborated with his Promised Land co-star and co-writer Matt Damon on the critically acclaimed 2016 drama Manchester by the Sea which starred Casey Affleck and Michelle Williams. The film was written and directed by Kenneth Lonergan and is based on an original idea of Krasinski's. The film received six nominations at the 89th Academy Awards including Best Picture. Next, Krasinski co-starred in Cameron Crowe's romantic comedy-drama Aloha with Rachel McAdams, Bradley Cooper and Emma Stone. The film received a negative reaction and controversy from critics and audiences alike. In 2016, Krasinski starred in Michael Bay's biographical war film 13 Hours: The Secret Soldiers of Benghazi based on Mitchell Zuckoff's 2014 book 13 Hours. The film follows six members of Annex Security Team who fought to defend the American diplomatic compound in Benghazi, Libya after waves of attacks by Islamic militants on September 11, 2012. Krasinski went through extensive physical training for the role and put on 25 pounds of muscle to play a former US Navy SEAL. That same year, he directed the comedy-drama The Hollars. The film also marked the first feature film produced under his banner Sunday Night. Krasinski also starred in the film alongside an ensemble cast of Sharlto Copley, Charlie Day, Richard Jenkins, Anna Kendrick and Margo Martindale. The film had its world premiere at the Sundance Film Festival on January 24, 2016. Peter Travers of Rolling Stone wrote that Krasinski "tackles the most clichéd genre in the movie business — the dysfunctional family dramedy." and that "he pulls it off with uncommon humor and compassion." Krasinski starred in the world premiere of the Off-Broadway play Dry Powder with Hank Azaria, Claire Danes, and Sanjit De Silva which was directed by Thomas Kail. The play ran from March to May 2016 at The Public Theater in New York City which sold out its run before opening.[http://www.playbill.com/article/the-verdict-what-do-critics-think-of-dry-powder "The Verdict: What Do Critics Think of Dry Powder?"] by Olivia Clement, Playbill, March 23, 2016 He also co-starred in the black and white short film Past Forward for Italian luxury fashion house Prada which was directed by David O. Russell and premiered on September 2016 at Milan Fashion Week. In October 2016, he directed a live reading of the Good Will Hunting (1997) screenplay at New York's Skirball Theater in a one-off stage appearance of both the original stars Ben Affleck and Matt Damon along with Emily Blunt. Krasinski's only release in 2017 was Kathryn Bigelow's Detroit. The film was set during the 1967 Detroit riots and was released in July 2017, around the time of the 50th anniversary of the events, and on the anniversary day of the Algiers Motel incident, which is depicted in the film. 2018–present: Critical acclaim with A Quiet Place In 2018, Krasinski directed and co-wrote the horror film A Quiet Place, in which he also co-starred with his wife Emily Blunt. The film was released on April 6, 2018 by Paramount Pictures, to significant critical acclaim. It holds an approval rating of 95% based on 264 reviews. The website's critical consensus reads, "A Quiet Place artfully plays on elemental fears with a ruthlessly intelligent creature feature that's as original as it is scary – and establishes director John Krasinski as a rising talent." It also became a major box office hit, grossing over $325 million worldwide. Krasinski produces and stars as the title character in the television series Jack Ryan, making him the fifth actor to portray the character after Alec Baldwin, Harrison Ford, Ben Affleck and Chris Pine from the film series. Jack Ryan premiered on Amazon Video on August 31, 2018. Four months before the series premiere, the series was renewed for a second season, after the critical and commercial success of A Quiet Place. Other work Beginning in March 2006, Krasinski narrated a series of commercials for Ask.com. He has also narrated commercials for Apple TV, Verizon Wireless, Esurance, BlackBerry Storm, My Coke Rewards, and Carnival Cruise Lines, and has appeared in print advertisements for Gap. Personal life at the 2013 Golden Globe Awards]] Krasinski began dating English actress Emily Blunt in November 2008. They became engaged in August 2009, and married in a private official ceremony on July 10, 2010 in Como, Italy at the home of George Clooney. Krasinski and Blunt have two daughters, Hazel and Violet, born in February 2014 and July 2016 respectively. Krasinski is a Roman Catholic. Having grown up in Boston, Krasinski is a fan of American professional baseball team's Boston Red Sox. In 2011, he starred in a New Era/Major League Baseball ad campaign with Alec Baldwin, playing off the rivalry between the Boston Red Sox and New York Yankees. In 2012, Krasinski, Ben Affleck and Matt Damon hosted a fundraiser for Democratic Senate nominee Elizabeth Warren. Filmography Film Television Awards and nominations Film Television References April 19, 2000 episode of Late Night with Conan O'Brien where he met Rachel Weyer. }} ;Sources * * * * External links * * Category:1979 births Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American expatriates in the United Kingdom Category:American film producers Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Polish descent Category:American Roman Catholics Category:American male screenwriters Category:American television directors Category:American television producers Category:Brown University alumni Category:Educators from Massachusetts Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Massachusetts Category:Massachusetts Democrats Category:Actors from Newton, Massachusetts Category:Film directors from Massachusetts Category:Writers from Newton, Massachusetts